The House of Hades
by DescendentOfAthena
Summary: Percy and Annabeth have fallen to Tartarus, and Nico was to bring the remaining five demigods to the other side of the Doors of Death. But the trip isn't easy, and with limited time, it only makes it harder for the demigods. Not to mention other obstacles. With a perilous journey and unexpected outcomes/consequences of their every move, will the eight demigods survive...or perish?
1. Chapter 1: PERCY

THE HOUSE OF HADES

Chapter 1

PERCY

_ I hate you, Gaea. You too, Arachne. _thought Percy bitterly as he was sucked toward Tartarus with Annabeth. He did not regret his choice of going with Annabeth, though.

As Percy fell, his life flashed before his eyes: he receiving Riptide from Chiron, thinking that it was just a pen; he killing the Minotaur; he going on his very first quest: finding Zeus's lightning bolt and his mother… Those were only the beginning. Then Percy played the last moments in his head: congratulating Annabeth on her success of finding the lost Athena Parthenos; seeing Annabeth being dragged towards Tartarus and realizing what's happening when it was too late; making Nico promise to meet them at the other side of the Doors, and letting go of that ledge. Percy suddenly felt protective of Annabeth. He vowed to make sure Annabeth was safe and unhurt even if he had to get hurt instead. He would give his life for Annabeth to be out of harm's way, even though Percy was pretty sure that Annabeth wouldn't let him do that.

Something hard and heavy hit Percy on the head, almost knocking him out cold. He blinked away the black and green spots in front of his eyes and tried to see what it was. That's when he realized that daylight was gone. It was pitch black, and Percy couldn't even see Annabeth beneath him. The tugging sensation was getting stronger and stronger. Percy felt like he and Annabeth were being sucked in by a vacuum cleaner. Not that he wanted to be a dust bunny.

Percy twisted and turned and managed to get next to Annabeth. He couldn't tell if her eyes were closed or opened. There was no noise except for Percy's and Annabeth's breathing. At least she was alive.

"Percy?" whispered Annabeth.

"Annabeth! Is everything all right?" asked Percy worriedly.

"No, I'm fine; just wanted to make sure you were all right." replied Annabeth.

"Whew! I'm glad you're okay," said Percy with a sigh of relief. " I never expected our fall to be like this. There's only an eerie silence;no screaming of monsters, moaning of ghosts, whatsoever."

"Well, I wasn't even _expecting_ a one way trip to Tartarus! And what _were _you expecting, Seaweed Brain? That we'll fall by Hades's palace and say hi or something?!" Annabeth sounded annoyed and cross.

"Sorry. I didn't know this was an..._uncomfortable_ subject for you. I guess I'll shut up to avoid causing any more trouble." Percy, however, sounded hurt and sad.

"Oh..."Annabeth didn't know what to say to her boyfriend. She was at a loss for words, and that was very rare-or did she only _feel _like it was rare? Percy was sad and she had hurt his feelings. Oh, what canshe do? What _should _she do to make her boyfriend feel better?


	2. Chapter 2: NICO

**Sorry for the short chapter one! I'm kind of new to FanFiction, so I'm still trying to figure out stuff here. I hope my stories are interesting to all of you! Reviews, ideas, and feedback are very welcomed. Sorry for any wrong info and typos. Happy reading!**

Chapter 2

Nico

This was _so _not fair.

What did he do wrong? Was it "Everybody Pick On/Hate Nico Year" or something? It's probably not, but it sure seemed like it to Nico di Angelo. Yes, Percy and Annabeth fell to Tartarus and everyone is blaming him or herself for not doing something to prevent it, but whatever has happened _cannot be revised!_ Unless you have a time machine of some sort, it's no use wishing you'd done something to help Percy and Annabeth. It's happened, and it's over. However, Nico couldn't help but also wish he'd done something. He was at the pit; the closest person to Percy. He could've gotten a rope or grab Percy's hand so the others could come and help Percy and Annabeth out of the pit. But he had done nothing for Nico knew that he was too weak; even if he had grabbed Percy's hand, Nico will end up falling into Tartarus _with _Percy and Annabeth.

Nico glanced at the remaining five demigods. Hazel was sitting with Frank, trying to comfort him. Nico could hear Frank muttering,"I could've done something! I should've fly down there and help Percy!" Nico remembered that day when Hazel and Frank brought Percy into Camp Jupiter. Then Frank, Hazel, and Percy went on a quest of some sort ( Nico wasn't there, and he had only heard some information from Hazel), and Nico was pretty sure that Frank had became fond of Percy. He felt sad for the big guy.

Jason was with Leo at the rail, talking softly. They were probably talking about how they could've helped Percy. Nico didn't trust Jason, and he was 99.99% sure that Jason didn't trust him either. Jason must've felt Nico's eyes on him, since he turned around and met Nico's eyes. Nico quickly looked away, pretending to be interested in the thing on him left. Oops. Big mistake. Piper was the "thing" to his left. She seemed to be trying to use her charm speaking powers to calm and comfort everyone, but she herself could barely keep from crying. Nico sneaked a peek at Jason and caught Jason giving him the evil eye; after all, Piper was Jason's girlfriend. Jason definitely didn't want Nico to steal Piper away. Nico sighed and closed his eyes. Every boy on this ship has a girlfriend except for Leo and him. They are the only members in the "Forever-alone-since-I-don't-have-a-girlfriend-and-no-one-likes-me" club.

When Nico opened his eyes again, everyone was gone except for he and Hazel. He had taken a little nap without even realizing it. It was near sunset, and purple-pinkish clouds drifted across the sky. It was beautiful.

Hazel stood at the rail, gazing intently at the west. Nico stood up and approached her.

"Beautiful,huh?" he asked, assuming that Hazel was looking at the sunset.

"Huh?"his question startled Hazel. She spun around to face him.

"Oh, it's you. Don't go sneaking up to me like that again! You startled me."said Hazel.

"Why are you staring at the sun like that?" asked Nico. His answer was three cup-sized diamonds that popped up two seconds after his question.

" So you were thinking about Percy and Annabeth?" questioned Nico.

Hazel sighed deeply. "Yes, everyone is,Nico. And be careful so to not touch those diamonds."

"I'm a son of Hades,Hazel. Those diamonds have no effect on me."

"Are you sure,Nico?"

"I don't know. Everything's been so hard and confusing these past couple of days." _Very hard,_ added Nico in his head. Suddenly, a thought struck him. He stared at the glittery diamonds.

"Something's not right, Hazel. We're in the air, not on the ground. So where did these diamonds come from? I don't think you could attract them all the way up here."

"You're right, Nico. Is it...?" Hazel turned pale.

"I don't think it's Gaea. Why would she do this? There's no benefit for her." Nico said, but he,too, was unsure.

Just then, Coach Hedge (whom Nico thought was crazy) came to the deck. He gasped with disbelief and surprise when he saw Nico,Hazel, and the diamonds.

"_There_ are my precious diamond babies!" Coach Hedge scooped the diamonds up and began smooching the diamonds.

"Uh,Coach? What are you doing? And do these belong to you?" asked Nico with thirty percent disgust. Hazel was too shocked to speak.

"What am _I _doing? These babies belong to me! I couldn't find them for centuries! Turned out that we've got thieves on this ship!" shouted Coach Hedge.

"What?! Are you calling Hazel and me _thieves_?!" Nico couldn't believe that someone had the audacity to say that to his face. Weak as he is, Nico was ready to defend Hazel and himself.

"I'm telling you, Goatman:I don't know why you're picking on us, but we are _not _thieves! These just popped out of nowhere, and you are blaming _us _for the loss of these?! You're the one who didn't take good care of them! Besides, where did you even get these? From a jewelry shop?"

"How _dare _you call me Goatman, little boy! Show some respect! I am your elder, so no one can speak to me like that!"yelled Coach Hedge.

"Oh yeah?! I'll call you Goatman and show absolutely _zero _respect for you!" Nico was really mad.

By then, Hazel had recovered from her shock, and the other demigods rushed up to the deck upon hearing the arguments.

"I'm telling you, Nico di Angelo. I can defend myself just as well as you could. And you don't want a taste of my punch!" warned Coach Hedge.

Nico snorted."Oh, really? You wanna fight? You really want to see which of us is more powerful?"

"Did you just challenge me to a fight? I'll accept it! No one ever had the rudeness to say they were better to my face until you little brat came along!" Coach Hedge was angry too.

"Oh yeah? Then let's see who's better!" exclaimed Nico while he shrugged off his jacket.

Hazel and the others were too surprised to do anything. Nico barely saw them. His eyes were red with hate and fury. The only thought in his head was to defeat Gleeson Hedge and to make sure that no one ever calls Hazel and him names again. Before starting the battle, Nico glanced at his reflection on the blade of his Stygian Iron sword. He looked scary and frightening, kind of like Hades himself in devil form. _Being a son of Hades sure have its advantages, _thought Nico. He couldn't wait to defeat Coach Hedge.


	3. Chapter 3:ANNABETH

**Hoped you liked my chapter 2! I am still a bit unsure about if my writing's good or not. Please write a review! Ideas and suggestions are warmly welcomed.**

Chapter 3

Annabeth

Annabeth knew that Percy's feelings were hurt; she's been with him long enough to know that. She never meant to hurt Percy's feelings...the words just came out of nowhere. And Percy's reply-"I guess I'll shut up to avoid causing any more trouble"? It had only hurt Annabeth more. She knew how concerned Percy was. She just poured a bucket of cold water on his heart. Percy was still holding her, but there had been no exchange of words between them for the last five minutes.

"Percy?"whispered Annabeth. It was too dark to see anything.

"I'm right here, Annabeth." came Percy's reply. Annabeth felt Percy pull her closer to him.

"I'm sorry for being so crabby,Percy. I was just frustrated, and I...I..." Annabeth's voice trailed off. Percy was silent.

"Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"I never meant to take my anger out on you, Percy. I'm sorry. Will you ever forgive me?"

Percy sighed."Apology accepted, Annabeth. I was beginning to think that you were never going to talk to me again."

"Oh, Percy! Why would you-WATCH OUT!" screamed Annabeth. They were going to crash into a stone wall. Percy turned his body so that he would take the full impact of it. "No,Percy! No!" cried Annabeth as she heard a crash.

A car had crashed with them, and if Annabeth hadn't pulled Percy out of the way, they would've become demigod pancakes.

"Percy! Can you hear me?!" Annabeth was frantic. They were being tugged toward Tartarus at a slightly faster speed, and Percy seemed to be unconscious.

"Percy! We should've taken that impact together!"cried Annabeth, tears coming to her eyes. She couldn't tell if Percy was alive or dead.

"What would I do without you? What would I tell everyone at Camp Half-Blood, your mom, Paul, Leo, Frank,Hazel, Piper, and the rest of them? Percy, tell me if you're just unconscious or you're dead?!" Annabeth was practically screaming at the rocky walls.

Percy was dead silent.

Annabeth really was panicking now; she never panicked unless it was something huge. The possibility that her boyfriend's dead is huge. She calmed down a little after a while and listened carefully. Annabeth heard Percy's breathing! Thank the gods that he wasn't dead! Tears of joy came to Annabeth's eyes.

Just as she was about to relax, Annabeth felt Percy's hold on her slacken. Before she knew what was happening, Annabeth felt Percy drifting away from her! She screamed and waved her arms in all directions, trying to grab hold of Percy. There! She felt Percy's T-shirt and clung tightly to it. Annabeth gently yanked Percy closer to her and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"We'll never be apart again." whispered Annabeth. She leaned her head on Percy's shoulder.

Her eyes detected a faint glow. Annabeth jerked to attention. What was that? She peered down into the darkness and saw a tiny dot of a fiery glow. They were getting closer to Tartarus. Annabeth knew they would probably receive a hard impact that will subtract at least ten years from their normal lifespan as a Welcome to Tartarus! present. She racked her brain, trying to find and remember any useful information that can at least lessen their pain when they hit the ground. Nothing. _Come on,_ thought Annabeth desperately. _There's got to be something useful from all those books I've read! _The glow was getting closer and brighter by the minute. Percy and Annabeth were being sucked toward Tartarus at an even faster pace.

_Oh no!_ screamed Annabeth silently. Then she remembered something. Something about a person who was sucked up by a hurricane(or was it a tornado?) and was thrown sixty or seventy miles away without dying. There were minor injuries, but he or she was very lucky. Why? Annabeth forgot why! _Darn it, stupid brain. Why can't you provide me with information when I need it?_ cursed Annabeth in her head. Then she remembered miraculously. That person was unconscious! Being knocked out must've saved the person from dying. _I wonder if it works for Percy? _

Before Annabeth could think about anything else, she heard the whoosh of wind and something hard struck her on the head. She tightened her grip on Percy and felt something warm on her neck. Then everything was black.


	4. Chapter 4: PERCY

** I apologize for the long wait. I was sick. Sorry! Thanks for the reviews and encouragement! I need a new POV. Who should it be?**

Chapter 4

PERCY

Percy sat up groggily. Where was he? His head was spinning too much to do anything. It was too dark to see anything anyway.

"Annabeth?" called Percy weakly. No answer.

He reached into his pocket and brought out Riptide. The glow of his sword provided a small light for Percy. He looked around, studying his surroundings. Clearly, they have landed in Tartarus. He could see that it was a place of misery and ugliness and... . There was no other words to describe it. There were bushes with huge thorns as leaves and piles of jagged boulders. Percy caught the glimpse of several sad faces somewhere...or was it just his imagination? The land stretched as far as the eye could see. How will he ever find Annabeth in this place?

Percy decided to explore the area. He was constantly on the lookout for monsters and troubles, but there weren't any. The silence was eerie and creepy. The only sounds heard was Percy's footsteps on the wasteland floor.

As Percy walked, he began to notice lots of trash on the floor-candy wrappers, dented soda cans, burger wrappers, ripped paper... There were just too much to name. Soon the small trash turned to bigger trash: dolls with broken heads and arms, damaged computers, dented metal pots and pans, rusted pipes, chairs without legs, and...ew, is that a toilet? _So many trash! It's like a landfill here! How will I ever find Annabeth? _thought Percy. He decided against the thought of calling Annabeth's name; the sound will be too loud, and who knew what was down here? It might attract monsters or unwanted visitors.

_I might as well find some useful items. It's going to be a long and dangerous journey. Who knows what we'll need?_ With that thought, Percy's eyes began scanning for useful things. It was hard because the only light was from Riptide, and Percy couldn't see beyond two feet in front of him clearly.

After three hours of endless walking, Percy ended up with a giant reusable bag filled with granola bars, unopened water bottles (with water of course), energy bars, some juice boxes, couple first aid kits, several knives, and a ten i Pads. Percy didn't know how they ended up here and why they weren't damaged, but he took them just in case, even if he didn't know what good they'll do.

Two hours later, Percy was still walking around, looking for Annabeth. He guessed that he had walked at least three miles already... how big _is_ Tartarus? Percy felt a bit tired, not to mention hungry. But still he kept walking, taking out an energy bar to satisfy his hunger. _Yum, peanut butter chocolate chip. Delicious. I wonder if Annabeth is hungry? _Percy began to think random thoughts.

Just then, without warning, something-or someone-lunged at Percy, who was enjoying his third granola/energy bar. It caught Percy off-guard, and landed in Percy. Clang! Riptide flew out of Percy's hand and landed four feet away. Thump! The heavy reusable bag slid of Percy's shoulder and landed on the floor, spilling some of the stuff. Percy fell backward into a mound of crackling, cackling papers and wrappers. The person-their silhouette showed a shadow of a human-pushed their knee on Percy's chest and pulled out their weapon.

"Move and I'll kill you." hissed the person.

"Who are you?" Percy asked, a bit frightened.

"No need to know my name. Tell me, are you a demigod?"

"Uh...well...um... are you a demigod? Are you working for...Gaea?" The thought of this sent a shiver down Percy's spine.

"Well..." the person hesitated. In that split second, Percy pushed the person off him and sprang into "Battle Mode". His weapon was gone, so Percy was forced to use his bare hands to defeat the person.

The tables were turned. Because _Percy _had been the one who caught _the attacker_ off-guard, Percy became the one who wrenched the person's weapon out of their hand and hold that person down with _his_ knee.

"Don't you dare move." said Percy.

"J-just kill me. I...there's no point for me to live." The person sounded sad and like a deflated balloon.

"Tell me... who are you? I don't want to kill someone who might be one of my allies."said Percy. There was a ten second silence before the person said something.

"Oh...my boyfriend...I'll never see him again..." muttered the girl(obviously).

Percy froze. Boyfriend? "Who is your boyfriend?"

"Why should I tell you, stranger?! Just kill me and get it over with!" snapped the girl.

"Okay, okay, calm down! Sheesh, I was just trying to help," muttered Percy. Then he added softly,"I'm looking for someone too. My girlfriend."

"Your _girlfriend_? Who is she?"

"Uh, I will not tell you that."

The girl sighed. "My Seaweed Brain...that annoyingly cute guy..." she murmured sadly.

"What did you just say?" Percy was surprised. Seaweed Brain? That was _his _nickname! Could this girl be...?

He took a closer look at the weapon in his hands.(Even though it was dark, the weapon itself had a faint glow.) From the shape of it, it kind of looked like a...celestial bronze knife!

"Let me ask you something...be honest. Are you Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, from Camp Half-Blood?" Asked Percy cautiously.

"Yes...how did you know?" questioned Annabeth.

Percy, upon hearing this, dropped the knife and took off his knee from Annabeth.

"Annabeth! I'm Percy!"

"PERCY!"cried Annabeth joyously. She had found her boyfriend, and Percy had found his girlfriend. He was very happy(even though Annabeth had attacked him).


	5. Chapter 5: HAZEL

***Please note that I will generally update once every one or two weeks. If I'm extra busy, then three weeks.***

**Please review! I need to know if my stories are good enough. Thank you! Sorry for any typos and/or wrong info!  
**

Chapter 5

Hazel

_ .Gosh. NICO AND COACH HEDGE ARE ABOUT TO HAVE A FIGHT BECAUSE OF ME AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!_

Hazel's brain was filled with thoughts. They were just zooming around, knocking into each other, causing a minor headache. She managed to calm them down, then looked around. Everyone on board the Argo II came up to the deck. Nico and Coach Hedge was preparing for a battle to the death. Who was to blame? _Me, _thought Hazel. _Nico just wanted to protect me. Coach H_e_dge just wanted his diamonds. _She turned to Piper, who was right next to her.

"What should we do?" she asked.

"I don't know. Let me try charm-speaking," replied Piper. She walked toward the two guys.

"Oh, come on. Stop fighting. Can we all just be friends?"

Hazel resisted the urge to go and hug someone and say,"We're best friends!"

As she looked at Nico and Coach Hedge, she was surprised that neither of them dropped their battle actions. They didn't seem to be affected by Piper's charm-speaking; they didn't even seem to hear her!

Hazel began to freak out. Was Gaea messing with their minds? Are some weird spirit taking over them? They seemed perfectly fine except that they were both red with rage. Uh-oh.

"Um, Frank? Can you and Jason do something?" asked Hazel.

"Me? Do something? What?" Frank seemed bewildered.

"Yes, can't you see that Nico and Coach Hedge is about to fight? We can't let anyone get hurt." said Hazel patiently.

"Um...well..." Frank hesitated for a moment. Then he turned to Jason. "What should we do?" he asked.

By that time, Piper returned, looking quite down. Her charm-speaking had failed.

Three pairs of eyes turned to Jason, including Hazel. She desperately hoped that Jason could somehow resolve this problem.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaah!" yelled Coach Hedge. Everyone turned around. Nico and Coach Hedge were charging at each other with fists raised high in the air.

"Jason! Do something!" cried Hazel. She definitely did not want Nico to get hurt.

Jason whispered to Frank, then the two boys took off. Jason grabbed Coach Hedge while Frank caught Nico. As Hazel watched, Jason and Frank pulled the two apart.

"Enough of this!" growled Jason, looking quite scary.

"What now, huh? Lightning Boy _and _Death Boy are teaming up against me. Baaaaaaa!" shouted Coach Hedge. But he didn't dare move, because Jason was glaring lightning at him.

"Pffft! Whatever. Sheesh." Hazel heard Coach Hedge mumble. She turned to Frank and Nico. Her jaw dropped.

The two boys were wrestling and the wooden floor of the deck. Apparently Nico was trying to get back to fighting Coach Hedge. Frank had a bloody nose and several purple spots on his face. Nico was no better. He had a black eye, which made him even more scary.

"Stop!" cried Hazel as she rushed over. "Stop this right now!"

**Sorry for this short chapter! I'll post more exciting ones later! Sorry!**


	6. Chapter 6: NICO

**I'm so sorry for the late update! I was busy with school stuff-end of the year exams study..**

**Please review! It's not that hard to type some words at the end! Please do so! I'm begging you!**

**Sorry for any typos. Enjoy!**

Chapter 6

Nico

Nico never knew that Frank was so strong. Yeah, he knew Frank was a big guy, but Nico had always thought of Frank as a giant teddy bear. Until now.

Frank had tried to stop Nico from fighting Coach Hedge. Nico refused and began wrestling with Frank. There were slapping, grabbing, punching...maybe even biting?

Well, Nico had a whole stomach full of anger, all bottled up, and he has to let it out. But if something stopped it, then Nico's anger was going to explode like Mount St. Helens.

_Pow! _"Hey! Take this, you big meanie!" cried Frank as he delivered a blow to Nico's face, resulting in another black eye. Nico thought silently,_Great, now I really look like Death Boy. Talk about intimidating. _

Nico's fury rushed to his fist as he punched Frank in the gut, sending Frank into a fit of groans and moans, but Nico still hadn't shake off Frank's hard grip.

Then Hazel rushed to them, yelling,"Stop it!" Both boys froze with fists in midair and legs jutted out at weird angles. Nico thought that he heard a few snickers from Jason, but he couldn't be sure.

He surveyed his surrounding with his eyes. Hazel was still running towards them, just several feet away. Leo,Piper,Jason,and Coach Hedge were standing near the mast, watching in complete silence. Percy and Annabeth...

Nico felt a lump in his throat. Percy and Annabeth weren't here with them. They were in Tartarus, perhaps dead already. No, that won't happen. It just can't. Nico pushed that thought out of his head.

Then his eyes focused on Frank. One of his fists was just a couple of inches from Nico's nose. Frank's right leg was bended like he was going to kick Nico in the shin. Nico's fists were in midair, just above Frank's head. His left foot was this close to touching Frank's arm.

Hazel rushed over to them. "Oh, stop it!" she cried. Her voice was filled with sadness and disbelief, so much that Nico's heart softened. Just a little. Nico watched as she first bent down to look at Frank, then turn and focused on Nico. Her face turned from fright to horror to guilt and finally settled on broken-hearted.

"Please! Stop this fight! Untangle yourselves!" said Hazel, her eyes wide with pleading. Frank and Nico unfroze and cautiously untangled themselves. Nico touched his face and felt something warm and liquidy. It was a trickle of blood from one of Frank's scratches. Frank didn't look too good either. He had a bloody nose and a black eye, plus several bruises on his legs and arms. Nico was pretty sure that he had bruises too, but at that moment, he didn't really want to look.

Hazel began fussing over them."Oh, look at you two! You guys need immediate medical attention!Piper! Can you help me?" Piper walked over. She led Frank away, probably to get bandages or an ice pack. Nico didn't move.

"Nico, come on. You need some bandages and ice packs," coaxed Hazel. Nico refused to obey.

"Nah, it's okay, sis. I'm fine." Sis? Where did that pop out of?

"No, you have to come with me,"insisted Hazel. When Nico still didn't move, she came over and pulled on Nico's arm. "Let's go, bro." Bro? What the heck?

Nico finally allowed himself to be led away by Hazel, but as he glanced at Leo, Jason, and Coach Hedge, he caught a slight smirk from Jason.

_This is _so _not over..._


End file.
